oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Roving Elves
:This article is about the quest. For the elves that the title refers to, see Islwyn and Eluned. Roving Elves is a sequel of the Waterfall Quest and Regicide. Walkthrough * Capable of defeating a level 84 enemy without prayer, runes, weapons, or armour. |items = * Glarial's pebble * A spade * A rope * Glarial's amulet (Can be aquired during the quest.) * Antipoison potion or prayer book (and wearing holy symbol,if you have done the great brain robbery quest) * Food * An Ardougne teleport method * Super sets are also recommended. * Coins for a couple ship rides to the elves * Rings of recoil, Saradomin brews, and restore potions also recommended. * Enchanted Excalibur is also highly recommended. |kills = Moss giant (level 84) without weapons or armour }} Quest summary *Talk to Islywn and Eluned *Defeat the moss giant to gain the consecration seed *Bring the consecration seed back to Eluned so she can enchant it *Plant the seed in Glarial's Tomb *Go back to Eluned to claim your reward and finish the quest Getting There .]] You might want to bring some food and antipoison for this part as you can take a lot of damage and be poisoned by traps. 'You are heading for a clearing south-east of the bridge to Tirannwn. Go to Tyras Camp. Once you make it to the Tyras Camp, go north through the camp, and make your way past the dense forest (click on them to enter). Note that you do not need 56 agility to pass through because you are going AWAY from the camp. Follow the path, go east after exiting the dense forest, head south a bit, then go east through another south facing dense forest. Go south, slightly east though another dense forest. Then head north until you come to the sticks obstacle. They can be hard to see, but they are west of a large blueish area on the minimap. Continue north until you reach the bridge to Tirannwn. Before the bridge turn east, and pass another stick obstacle. The obstacle is very easy to fail and if you do you will take 80 damage and won't pass. The Roving Elves Start by investigating the fire remains. Now you must go talk to Eluned and Islwyn, two elves. To find them, you must go back to north of the Tyras camp, near the catatpult. Go southeast from the catapult to a hard to see path with a stick trap on it. NOTE: You do not need to pass through any dense forests. Pass the stick trap to a small clearing. If the two elves are not there, wait a few minutes, becasue they teleport from this spot to another small clearing south-west of Lletya. The elves teleport around several spots. If there is no one around when you arrive you can wait or hop worlds. You should soon see Islwyn. Talk to him. You'll have the option to lie to him or tell him the truth. NOTE: Both options will continue the quest. Now talk to Eluned. ''(They may teleport away during the conversations - this will not interrupt the current dialogue sequence. Wait for their return if you haven't completed the entire dialogue.) When you finish speaking to both Islwyn and Eluned, teleport to Ardougne. The Tomb From Ardougne go to Glarial's Tomb and '''do not bring anything besides the pebble, a super set, and an inventory stuffed with the best, reasonably high-healing food you can afford (lobsters or better recommended). Do not underestimate the level 84 Moss Giants. Their attacks may be slow, but they hit very high and are quite accurate. Additionally, no prayers at all are usable inside the tomb, not even defensive ones. NOTE: Talking to Islywn to start the quest and then immediately killing the moss giant WITHOUT talking to Eluned will result in the moss giant not dropping the seed, so MAKE SURE TO TALK TO ELUNED AFTER STARTING THE QUEST! Use the pebble on the tomb to go in. Make sure you have good food with you! Kill a Moss Giant, and pick up the consecration seed. Pick up the seed quickly or the Moss Giant will respawn and attack you while you are trying to pick it up. One technique for lower level players or pures is to trap a Moss Giant behind some rocks, attack it, immediately click away again trapping it and waiting until its health bar disappears to repeat. The Moss Giant will take damage from your attack but won't have time to attack you back. If you don't have Glarial's Amulet yet, take it from the chest west of the ladder. Yet another way to complete this part, very effective for pures, is to stock up on rings of recoil and Saradomin brews. One can also kill zombies untill one aquires a sling or a staff of air, and can then safe spot the moss giant. They have 1200 lifepoints, however, so this method may take a while. The following items might be useful and have been tested working (meaning you can safely take them inside tomb): *Amulet of Fury *Amulet of Glory *Amulet of Strength *Amulet of Power *Gnome Amulet *Games Necklace *Ring of Recoil *Dragonstone ring (i) *Boots of lightness *Explorer's ring 3 & 4 *Spotted cape *God books *Genie lamp *Combat bracelet *Regen bracelet *Ring of Charos (a) *Ring of duelling *Quest kit (any level) *Teletablet (For emergency exit) *Attack, Defense, and Strength potions If you're in doubt, leave them behind. NOTE: Ancient Curses are also unavailable to use within the tomb. Bringing the seed back to life Go back to Eluned, and talk to her to bring the seed back to life so that it can be planted. Be sure to remember food and antipoison potions, and the money needed for a Charter Ship ride. Through the waterfall Items needed:: rope, spade, a key (Waterfall Dungeon), Glarial's amulet, and the seed. *Go to the starting location of the Waterfall Quest. A quick way to get there is to use a games necklace teleport to the Barbarian Outpost, which is just north of the house. Enter the Waterfall dungeon. If you don't know how, follow the steps below. (Follow these steps carefully, as there are several instances where you can mess up.) :*Go to the west outside the house to find a raft. :*Take the raft to get down the river. You will crash halfway. :*'Do not' use the "swim" option. Instead, use your rope on the rock to get to the next island. :*'Do not '''climb, but rather, use your rope on the dead tree there to get down to the entrance, (''you do need to be wearing Glarial's amulet before you try to go through it.) Planting the seed You need a spade for this part to bury the seed. *If you don't have a key, first take the path to the eastern room. Go to the crates located the furthest to the north. Search them to find a key. Now go back to the main room. *Go west. Go past the fire giants to a locked door. Use your key on it to get through (the same key spawns on the floor inside). *Use the key on the next door to the north. You will be inside the room where you finished the Waterfall Quest. *Left-click the seed ("Plant"), you can do this anywhere in the room. You will dig a hole, bury the seed and see a small crystal tree grow. It will then disappear right away. *Either teleport out or walk outside the waterfall and get inside the barrel there. Ending Go back to Islwyn to claim your reward. Pick either a crystal bow or a crystal shield. Both can be bought later; the bow is 900,000 coins and the shield is 750,000 coins. Therefore, it is recommended to take the bow from the quest rewards, and buy the shield later, unless you never plan on buying the bow. They are both 2/10 charged and thus untradeable. Important: Speak to Eluned before you leave the area, start Mourning's Ends Part I and get the teleport crystal, or you will have to get back to the Elf lands the hard way again. Reward *1 quest point. *10,000 strength experience. *A used crystal bow or crystal shield (your choice, it will be 2/10 charged). Required for completing *Mourning's Ends Part I *The Prisoner of Glouphrie Trivia *If you begin talking to Islwyn or Eluned and they teleport while you are in conversation, as long as you do not leave the conversation (move, open a skill interface etc.) you can finish the conversation. *When you enter Baxtorian's tomb and you're outside the tomb, you see the floating cup but the rings that came up to make stairs appear to be flat like they were before you put it there. When you enter the room it goes back to popped up into the stairs. Category:Quests Category:Roving Elves no:Roving Elves